


One Shots

by Regalia92



Category: Obduction (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Translation, Tumblr, inne źródła
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: [T] Dwa opowiadanka od artoveli.Wszyscy przetrwali dziwną przeprowadzkę. Bohaterka również, jednak czy chce poznać ich nowy świat, nowy dom?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/510658) by artoveli. 

\- Nigdzie nie idę.

Vermilion obserwowała migający obraz C.W. na ekranie. Ten odwrócił się od kamery, by spojrzeć na zadziwiający widok. Nie winiła go. Opierając się o framudze drzwi, wychyliła się tak daleko, jak tylko mogła i wpatrywała się w trzy nowo uformowane kopuły, dominujące na horyzoncie.

Poczuła powiew słodkiego, chłodnego powietrza, tak odmiennego od ciepłego, pachnącego kurzem Hunrath. Spojrzała w bok i zobaczyła zapraszającą zieleń nowego świata, miejsca, gdzie wylądowali. Odwróciła się i wyszła na tylny balkon wieży. Ujrzała ciągnący się widok zielonych pól i rdzawych krzewów. Wszystko wyglądało tak bujnie, tak potężnie, tak zachęcająco.

I była prawie pewna, że to nie jest Ziemia.

\- Groźba nienaturalnej śmierci — powiedziała, spoglądając w dół, na swoje dłonie zaciśnięte na szorstkiej, drewnianej poręczy. — Chyba... Chyba mogło być gorzej.

Ale nie wierzyła w to. Weszła ponownie do wieży, oparła się plecami o ścianę blisko czarnych ekranów telewizyjnych i zsunęła na podłogę. Zeke wciąż tam był, po drugiej stronie szyby, naprzeciw niej. Oparła głowę na ramionach i wpatrywała się w niego przez długi czas.

\- Oczywiście wszyscy już przez to przeszliście — powiedziała, w końcu. - Nie wiem, dlaczego myślałam, że dla mnie będzie inaczej... Chyba jestem zbyt roztargniona.

Do teraz. Teraz w jej gardle rosła gula, a wzrok zaczął się rozmywać.

_Groźba nienaturalnej śmierci?_ Czy naprawdę zdobyliby się na zabicie jej?

Najwyraźniej - tak. Myślała, że jest taka mądra. Ale to była głupota, zaufać Azure. Sama w tych lasach... Mieli ją jak na widelcu.

Co zrobiliby Cyanie, gdyby jej zabrakło?

Uczyniliby go jednym z nich. To znaczy bardziej jednym z nich, niż obecnie jest.

Jęknęła i położyła się na podłodze, zakrywając głowę rękami. Podciągnęła kolana tak blisko ciała, jak tylko potrafiła.

Cyanie.

Leżała tam przez dłuższą chwilę, ledwie rejestrując odgłosy z dołu. Krzyki, wiwaty, śmiech, płacz. Trąbki, huki i bełkot, niezrozumiały, niemniej nieprzysparzający zmartwień. Przez cały czas Zeke stał przy oknie, od czasu do czasu potrząsając skrzydłami.

W końcu usłyszała ruch w wieży, pod nią. Drzwi zamknęły się. Dudnią kroki. I wtedy...

\- Hej, tam na górze!

Poruszyła się i podniosła do pozycji siedzącej. Postać zabrzmiała jak Farley. Spojrzała na Zekiego.

\- Nie jestem gotowa — szepnęła do niego. — Nie... nie jestem gotowa na takie życie.

Jakby w odpowiedzi Zeke podniósł się z szyby, minął ją i podleciał go drzwi. Zatrzymał się przy przycisku od winy.

Obserwowała go przez chwilę. Westchnęła.

\- Masz rację.

Wstała i się zachwiała. Potarła twarz, wytarła nos i spojrzała na swoje odbicie na czarnym ekranie. Spróbowała się uśmiechnąć. Spróbowała drugi raz. Za drugim razem wyszło.

\- Halo? — głos Farley przepełniony był troską. — Potrzebujesz pomocy przy zejściu?

\- Nie, wszystko okej — Vermilion odchrząknęła. — Zaraz do was dołączę.

Zawahała się przez chwilę, po czym nacisnęła na dolny przycisk.


	2. Chapter 2

\- I pokłon ku partnerowi!

Ona i burmistrz Josef pokłonili się, podobnie jak wszystkie inne pary wzdłuż linii. Obserwował ją ze swojego miejsca od chwili, gdy tylko skrzypce Robina wyszarpały pierwsze nuty Turkey in the Straw.

\- Czy mogę prosić? - zapytał z uśmiechem.

\- Uhum - odparła, również się uśmiechając.

Czuła się wyróżniona.

Szczerze mówiąc, uważała, że zrobiła zbyt mało, aby pomóc tym ludziom; nim przybyła, oni zdążyli wszystko przygotować. Kiedy doszło do zwieńczenia, przez większość czasu jedynie biegała bez celu, otwierając wszystkie zamki i postępując zgodnie z błędnymi wskazówkami C.W.. Ale pozostała część rannego Villeina powiedziała jej o bombie pod pokładem, którą wyłączyła, a sam C.W. dość pokornie przyznał, że "z powodu Jej żądzy wszyscy znaleźli się tam, gdzie teraz są". W rezultacie, a być może na skutek tego, że wszyscy czuli po podróży lekkie zawroty głowy, wokół niej stworzyło się zamieszanie.

\- I do-se-do! Z prawego ramienia!

To był jej benefis. Wszyscy obecni tu, w tym kosmici, już wcześniej tańczyli Kołowrotek Virginii wiele razy, ale ona nie wiedziała nawet, co oznacza "do-se-do", dopóki chwilę termu nie poczyniła tych kilku kroków.

\- See-saw, lewe ramię!

Ach, tę część zapamiętała.

\- Bardzo dobrze! - Josef krzyknął z motywacją. - Prawe ramię do partnera i kołowrotek!

Zaśmiała się, gdy niezdarnie złączyła swój łokieć z Josefem. Oboje zaczęli kołysać się w tunelu klaszczących ludzi, rozdzielając się wraz z każdą nową osobą, a potem ponownie dołączając do środka.

\- I schodzimy do środka, podążając za przywódcą!

Ona i Josef połączyli swoje dłonie i ponownie wyskoczyli na czoło linii, rozdzielając się tam, gdzie każdy z nich odchodził na swoją stronę i znowu, i znowu, podobnie, jak obiera się banany.

\- I formujemy łuk!

Ponownie chwycili swoje dłonie i podnieśli ręce, tworząc tunel, pod którym przeszły pozostałe pary, aż w końcu pozostali w tyle. Na czele była nowa para i taniec mógł się zacząć od nowa.

\- I kłaniamy się swojemu partnerowi!

\- Zbyt szybko podnosisz głowę - powiedział, kłaniając się.

\- Nie rozpraszaj mnie, bo pogubię się całkowicie! - zaśmiała się, kiedy pomyliła see-saw z do-se-doe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Od tłumacza]  
x. _Turkey in the Straw_ \- amerykańska piosenka ludowa z początku XIX w. Powiązana z balladami My Grandmother Lived on Yonder Little Green oraz The Old Rose Tree. Melodię na skrzypki spopularyzowali pieśniarze teatralni ze stylu blackface, G. W. Dixon oraz B. Farrell. W późniejszym okresie tekst rósł, ewoluował i np. istnieje wersja powiązana z wojną secesyjną, wojną amerykańsko-meksykańską, a nawet z inwazji na Irak (ponoć). Również w wielu filmach oraz piosenkach znajdziemy nuty z Turkey.  
x._ do-si-do_ oraz_ see-saw_ \- figury taneczne związane z tańcami ludowymi. Równocześnie słowa te można przetłumaczyć jako rozróba, bujanie się, potańczenie... Tutaj pozostawiłam w oryginale, polskie słowa, które znalazłam w książce o tańcu, pasują bardziej do pieczenia (ciasto-patrz-ciasto oraz piła-patrz).  
x. _Virginia Reel_ \- pl. Virginia kołowrotek, taniec ludowy pochodzący z XVII w, popularny w USA. W zależności od wariacji można zauważyć wpływ szkockich tańców country, irlandzkich tańców tzw. długich tańców oraz angielskich tańców country. Tańczą 5-8 par, naprzeciw siebie, kobiety po jednej stronie, a mężczyźni po drugiej. Troszeczkę przypomina mi naszego poloneza, przynajmniej w przejściach i korytarzu.


End file.
